It Was Only A Kiss
by SalamandaLove
Summary: For Lucy it was just a kiss, but for Natsu... it was something more.


**Got the idea from the song 'Mr Brightside' by the 'Killers'**

**It Was Only A Kiss**

"Go on I dare ya," Cana mumbled into Lucy's ear, her alcohol stained breath tickling her cheek.

"No!" Lucy whisper screamed; being careful to keep her voice lowered as she glanced over at the subject of their chatter.

"I'll give you a months' worth of your rent as a reward," Cana went from daring to bribery, her purple eyes also sliding over to their subject matter.

"What if he gets the wrong idea?" Lucy protested, but was seriously wavering at Cana's offer, the words tempting and her rent was almost due…

"Dares? Rewards? Wrong ideas? What's going on over here?" Mira glided over; obviously their whispers had not been enough to keep the beautiful bar maid from overhearing.

Cana glanced over at Mira and narrowed her eyes, "I'll tell you if you give me a free barrel," Cana proclaimed.

No matter how much Mira wanted to disagree, the temptation of the thought of a new match up with Lucy was too heavy. "Ok!" she quickly agreed.

Cana smirked and leaned over the bar to whisper lowly into Mira's ear, Lucy sat nervously, now she was doomed.

When brunette pulled away, Mira had a mischievous smirk on her face and that evil glint in her eye whenever a new idea popped into that scary imagination of hers.

"Come on Lucy, it's only a quick kiss, and you never know, something bigger my bloom and I'll finally have those babies I've been dreaming of!" Mira squealed, and began fanning herself, hearts in her eyes; once again her imagination had gotten the better of her.

Lucy blushed and shook her head quickly, "No, besides what if _he_ gets the wrong idea!?" Lucy shuddered at the thought of angering her already easily jealous boyfriend despite his hard front.

"Please, look _his_ not even here, just go do it now, it won't take ten seconds," Mira encouraged, before quickly adding, "And I'll double what Cana'll give you."

Lucy gaped at the money double and roved over the idea in her mind, the idea of being rent free for two months was bliss, she could go on jobs with Team Natsu and they could destroy as much as possible without her having to have a panic attack about money.

"Ok," Lucy mumbled, then slipped from the stool and quickly hurried over to where her best friend/partner was sitting. He looked up as she approached, a toothy grin splitting out across his face as she sat down beside him, without waiting for him to talk, or explaining anything, she placed her hands either side of his face and drew him towards her, pressing her lips against his.

As quickly as she had sealed her lips over his, she was pulling away again. "What was that Luce?" Natsu asked; a dazed look in his eyes.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy sent him an apologetic smile, and then she was walking away from him before he could say anything else.

**~V.V~**

Natsu watched his best friend walk away from him, his mind swimming in thoughts, but the only thing he could think about was the way her kiss had felt. It had been warm, soft and he was sure loving. After all, she wouldn't have kissed him for any other reason, Luce wasn't like that.

His eyes trained on her as she walked, her hips swinging enticingly, he was sure she had never looked so good. A sudden rush of heat shot through his body, a feeling that was so foreign to him yet felt so darn right, and he wanted more.

Just as he was about to stand up and follow her back to the bar, she stopped and changed direction, his eyes followed her tempting form towards a corner of the guild that no one tending to go near except for Levy.

She was going to the metal heads table. He saw how Gajeel looked up as she approached a shark like grin spreading out across his face and Natsu has to fight back the growl as he watched Luce slide onto his lap and as the bastard's arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Are you ok Natsu?" the said boy heard the voice of his childhood friend speak as she sat down beside him. Natsu only grunted his attention entirely on Lucy and Gajeel. Lisanna looked over to try and see what had captured pink haired man's attention so fiercely.

"Oh did you not know, Lucy's been dating Gajeel for a month now, they're not exactly keeping it a secret, how have you not noticed?" Lisanna sounded amused, and she playfully poked his arm.

"Seriously?" He sounded hurt, and a frown crossed Lisanna's pretty face. She had a sudden shock as a low growl ripped through his chest; Gajeel had threaded his fingers through her hair, and had brought her head down closer, engaging her in a passionate kiss.

_Had she just forgotten that she'd just kissed me? _Natsu thought inwardly, his eyes narrowing as he watched Lucy pull away breathless, then as Gajeel shoved her off his lap and pulled her from the guild; Lucy's high giggling reaching his ears as if she was drunk… _Drunk off Metal Head_ the thought bitter in his mind as he smelt the arousal drifting off them both.

Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, shocking Lisanna, and swiftly stood up and stalked out of the guild, following the beautiful aroused sent of Lucy, wishing that he could be the only one to smelt it, to be the only one to cause it, growling deeply at the thought that Gajeel has the pleasure of the smell, touch and taste of Lucy.

He followed them deep into the forest, and hid behind the bushes a little way away from them, he saw them walk up to a wooden like cabin, unsurprised that his fellow dragon slayer couldn't smell him due to Lucy's intoxicating sent right next to him.

Gajeel unlocked the door and entered, and before Lucy could Natsu was there, gripping her arm and forcing her away from the house, his hand was over her mouth, stopping her from being about to call out. "Luce, it's me," he murmured into her ear, and immediately she calmed down.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this?" she asked once he'd let her go, not bothering to keep her voice down, after all, Gajeel would come looking for her in about a minute.

"Why are you with him? No, why did you kiss me if you're with him? Don't you know that it actually hurt, or do you find pleasure in toying with guys?" Natsu demanded his tone a pitch higher with every question.

"What? No Natsu, it's not like that," she tried to explain to the boy, "I'm sorry for kissing you but… Cana and Mira dared me too… I didn't mean for you to think anything by it," she looked sincere, but he couldn't help the hurt that flashed through his eyes at her words.

Did she really feel nothing for him? No one ounce of affection towards him? Well he would tell her what he thought, in just four little words.

"I love you Luce," he told her, his face serious and not a tint of joking in his voice. Lucy stood there frozen, she really hadn't thought that the kiss would mean anything for either for them, she hadn't meant it to, and she hadn't wanted it to start anything.

It had just been a simple kiss, just from a dare.

Oh, she was going to skin Mira and Cana for this, they knew this would happen; she had seen it in Mira's eyes but hadn't thought anything of it.

"Natsu-"

"Get the fuck away from her Salamander," a low growl rumbled from behind him and he knew straight away who it was, Lucy looked up, over Natsu's head and gave a weak smile to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, it's not what it looks like," Lucy explained, and Natsu felt his heart shatter at her words.

"The fuck it's not, declaring your love for someone means nothing eh?" he growled, stepping around Natsu to stand beside Lucy.

"At least I've got the balls to say it," Natsu challenged, tipping his head back and locking eyes with the other male.

"What's that s'post to mean?" he snarled, stepping towards Natsu jerking his head towards the house. "Get inside Bunny," he commanded her.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere," Natsu spoke harshly, looking back at Lucy. "Stay where you are."

"Natsu, it was only a kiss!" Lucy cried, attempting to stop the oncoming fight that was sure to come, she didn't feel to upset that Gajeel had ordered her inside, but she sure as hell wasn't going to follow his words, and she hadn't need Natsu's input on things either.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?!" he cried, snapping towards Lucy and went to touch her, only to have his hand almost bitten off.

"Don't you dare touch her," Gajeel snapped, shoving Natsu away from her.

"Natsu! Gajeel calm down," she stammered, not wanting anything to happen to either her best friend and partner or her lover. "I don't care if he won't say it back, but I love him," Lucy stated, putting her foot down firmly and was determined not to be up-rooted.

Both men looked at her with completely different expressions, Natsu with a look of horror and hurt, and Gajeel with shock and a rare tenderness sparking in his eyes.

Natsu slowly shook his head and began to back away; he didn't have a choice, if Lucy had chosen… even if he fought for her, he wouldn't win. With his eyes shining with unshed tears, truly and utterly defeated, he fled their presence.

Gajeel continued to look at her, his gaze unwavering, as he stared at her with uncertainty, not wanting to rush her, encase the words had just slipped out, or to just keep Natsu away.

"Say it again," Gajeel spoke lowly, a growl almost.

"What…" Lucy whispered, not wanting to meet his red eyes, instead keeping them on his hard, perfectly made, muscular _Ok, stop it, bad thoughts!_ Lucy scolded herself.

"That you love me," he breathed, not daring to say it any louder than a breathy whisper in fear of scaring her away.

She looked at him, staring at his half-closed eyes, narrowed under his lashes, filled with hard lust and what seemed to be something else that she had never seen in his eyes before.

"I want to hear you say it again," he closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "I _need_ to hear it again."

She stared at him and shuddered at the raspy tone of his voice. "I love you," she whispered closing her eyes and holding her breath, carefully clenching and unclenching her fists.

She didn't hear his heavy footfalls on the earth draw closer, but did feel his fingers brush her cheeks, and the tips gently press into her skin to draw her face up, then his forehead touch hers and his course black hair brush against her.

"I," he gently placed a kiss to her nose, "love," he kissed both her eye lids; he was being very _un_-Gajeel like. Lucy shuddered, waiting impatiently for his last word. He hesitated, lips right over hers, his breath hot on her lips, she felt his fingers shake on her cheeks, and could feel his lips quiver over hers, she slowly slid open her eyes to meet his smouldering hot depths of red lust.

She reached up and gently ran her hand down his cheek, her fingers catching his piercings, "You," his voice shaky in the single word and he kissed her finally.

He tried to be slow and gentle, he really did, but as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth he lost his last shred of control and he deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging into her sweet hot cave, making sure to memorise the feel and taste, it felt like the first time he'd kissed her again, hot, passionate, filled with love.

"Goddamn it woman, you really push my limits," he growled.

**End!**

**Hehe I had an idea like this for a while and I was throwing around a few ideas and I made this! Something different, I don't usually write things like this… but meh, hope it wasn't to dreadful.**


End file.
